


I Date A Lot Of Older Men

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Blood Drinking, Captivity, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampires, Yuletide, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake talks to the captured Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Date A Lot Of Older Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"So," Drake asked, his breath tickling the back of Hannibal's neck, "you once a child of the darkness?"

"Didn't we all go through that dark gothic vampire phase as a teenager?" Hannibal replied.

Drake ignored the taunt. "And yet somehow you were… cured?"

Hannibal coughed. "Somehow, I don't think it will work on you, though I totally understand your desire for a tan."

"Hm… interesting." His presence was suddenly gone, but the tension in Hannibal's back didn't ease. Drake was simply toying with him.

There was a disgusting sucking noise from further behind him, and Hannibal swallowed convulsively. He knew exactly what was causing those noises – could picture the blood and teeth and tongue and flesh and blood as clearly as he could five years ago. He could smell the sweet tang of blood from Drake's victim and it cloyed his already foggy brain. He still dreamt of that smell, waking up screaming in guilt and desire.

Drake was suddenly on top of him, forcing his tongue into Hannibal's unprepared mouth. The blood was a good as he remembered, and he let himself slip into that world for a moment before guilt and disgust hit his stomach in a roiling mass and he recoiled desperately. "No!" he gasped out.

"No?" Drake chuckled. "No one has ever said that to me before." He leaned back a little so their eyes could meet, but he didn't remove himself from Hannibal's lap. "You know, I am so interested in this 'cure' of yours. I have never heard that such a thing was even possible."

Hannibal desperately resisted giving in to his panic and desire and tried to formulate a snappy come-back. "Well first I had to go on a journey with a tin man, a scarecrow, and a lion to find a Wizard, but then I discovered that the way home was inside of me all along."

"So you don't believe it either?" Drake asked calmly.

"What?" He was admittedly befuddled, but that made less sense than he expected. Unless...

"I think, perhaps, that you have simply hidden my heritage deep within yourself. It is there, beneath the surface, _waiting to return._ " Drake whispered smugly.

And Hannibal had to fight not to show how much those words scared him. How he had thought them himself, alone in the dark. How often he wondered the same thing.

"I think Danica's idea to re-turn you is a wonderful one. However, I don't think I will give such a flawed, desperate creature the privilege."

Before Hannibal could comment on Danica's character, he felt sharp teeth invading his neck for the second time in his life. As his blood was again sucked away, he considered resisting, but most of him knew how futile it was.

And most of him wanted it.


End file.
